borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:More DLC coming soon...
4th Borderlands DLC coming soon! Oh Yeah :) Tried to post this the other day: Take Two announced that there will be more Borderlands DLC coming soon - yeah, a 4th DLC pack due to the raging success it has had with gamers. Sisiutl I wouldnt exactly say soon, Take 2 just said they were going to develop more add-on content. So it would probably not even be out till 2nd or 3rd quarter 2010.Bricksmash 15:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I wish they would just add a playthrough 3 patch with more prefixes, weapons parts, and a couple more rares for each type (that apply to the whole game, not just one DLC) before they focus on another DLC side story. After 3 well recieved DLCs it's time to give us some replay value for free. SkinBasket 16:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I quote directly from an article that said "expect more soon" - As it was only a month from the announcement for The Secret Armory of General Knoxx to the release, soon might be sooner than you think. If they wait too long people get bored and lose the thrill. Also, this will probably be just a bunch of odd missions and extras thrown into a DLC rather than a committed story like the Secret Armory - leftover missions and tasks that just didn't make it to any of the existing game. here is the brief article: "Hidden in a dark, damp crevice of the Take-Two mega-mountain of news today was a brief, albeit interesting, comment from Ben Feder, president and CEO. After referencing the success of Gearbox's Borderlands, Feder stated that Take-Two "will continue to support the title with add-on content." So, if you've finished The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot and The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, expect more soon. But, where will our intrepid foursome go next?"' Sisiutl' I would expect the following DLCs to not come out in quite as rapid succession. DLC3 was announced barely a month before it was released, and it was big. Gearbox says they just wanted to keep making more Borderlands after it was released, and just kept making more DLC. This has put a push back on Colonial Marines, and so now they are putting more staff towards it while a smaller team puts together the following DLC for Borderlands. 16:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) As a loyal fan, I demand that Sanctuary be a playable area in the new DLC, and also the inclusion of fast travel between areas. Wading through areas that you have nothing to gain from over and over is quite cumbersome. I love that Gearbox is as in love with their game as we are that they put other projects on hold to develop more for their game. :P That being said, I really want to see more legendary weapons, and above all the ability to dual wield pistols. I know its a long shot, but how awesome would it be to see Mordecai send his Bloodwing after you before pulling out dual Pestilent Defiler and going to town on people? Just saying. :) Theatrephreak 16:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Dual wield should be relatively easy to set up, mechanically anyway. Only one-handed weapons such as pistols and smgs should be eligible, and the left trigger would be used to fire the left handed gun, as you can't sight two weapons at once anyway. On the xbox, thtey could do away with the y-button as a weapon cycle option, simply leaving the D-pad as a means for changing weapons. This would leave the y-button open for switching to "dual-wield" mode. I never use it to switch weapons anyway. Ya but what about brick who only uses one hand for most things i know it have to be a high level thing for him to duel-wield a missle launcher. Damn man Gearbox knows how to entertain, more DLC's, I mean seriously they make DLC's in a matter of weeks there is gonna be a damn flood of DLC's soon. Personally I would like a DLC set in the Hyperion manufacturing facility where all the robots go haywire and Hyperion requests you to "resolve" the problem (preferably by shooting the crap out of them) or in Dahl HQ where you can sign up to become a merc or bounty hunter or something then go off killing targets or killing massive creatures for loot and cash (mostly loot though its all about the loot) --User:720M37H3U5 I actually really enjoy that two of the three DLC's have been focused on the manufacturer's. I think it adds a lot of personality to the weaponry and gear themselves in the same way that the Marcus sayings work at vending machines. If they keep going in this direction I'm fine with that. While I LOVED the return to the crimson lance, and I think they handled it beautifully, I think we can close that chapter and move on. :) Maybe even have manufacturer vs. manufacturer DLC? Like, say, I believe it was Hyperion with the satellite at the end of the game? Maybe they've been waiting for Atlas to be ousted so they can move in and monopolize the weapons trade, and Vladof, being all Russian-y and rebellious, could try and support a resistance to them. Then you have the players themselves chosing sides and that would in turn determine the missions they have access to and the ending of the DLC? Just a thought. :) Theatrephreak 07:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) These all sound like good ideas. Borderlands is almost perfection, so it's really hard to complain or add suggestions. In my perfect world, I would have a mini-map hud (like GTA). There has to be a way to increase the level cap; I would prefer lvl 99 or higher (this game has been very well done and difficult all the way to 61, there must be some way to keep the difficulty and increase the level cap fairly). I think that there should be some DLC that goes more in depth with each character. Although there have been hints toward each one,(Bloodwing Eggs in Zombie Island for Mordecai, Brick in the Underdome, etc.) I think they should investigate more into them, like the places that they actually came from. Also, they should do more for the manufacturers. I mean, what the heck do you think they would do for Torgue?! I don't know, this is all just speculation, but I can't wait for whatever they have in store(just as long as it's better than the disappointing Zombie Island!) Blank3t M0nst3r For the people that talked about duel wielding, maybe gearbox can make it so once you get a certain weapon's proficienty up to maybe like 25ish and then you can duel wield that weapon. It would be nice to duel wield other weapons also like assult shotty. (duel crux) :) CelestalBrushExpert 00:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Dual wielding shot guns? That is Re-Tarded. Actually, if they only allowed brick to do it, then I would be fine with it, but anyone else would be lame and look stupid. SkinBasket 00:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Only SMGs and Pistols could be dual wielded. And the weapons would have serious accuracy penalties. So i highly doubt weapons would be dual wieldable. Dual Wield....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! Seriously? What would be the benefit from that? Really? To look cool? Come on...do you really want another game with a dual wield option after MW2? Gay. 16:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Calm down guys! It was just a suggestion! Personally, the idea of Roland holding two Vladof Combat Rifles at the same time sounds awesome! I would love to hammer the hell out of Crawmerax with two Glorious Havocs! Sure it sounds far fetched but it's Borderlands people! Almost anything is possible! Just look at Lilith's Phasewalk, or Roland regenerating health every kill! I also very much like the sound of a DLC with a rebellion against the Atlas company from Vladof! Yes, Vladof is my favourite. - lbpomg95 Actually duel wielding would be kind of kickass. Opens up more weapon combinations, sort of like using a Nemesis but with two guns. I would also like for the next DLCs to have something to do with the characters' backgrounds, especially Brick and his mother at the Underdome. I been praying for a manufacture vs manufacture DLC. Depending on who you help and what mission relate to messing up the other manufactures, you get better loot from missions and big discounts while the other manufactures jack up the prices, decrease the odds of finding their best weapons, and of course they try to kill you by any means. For example, if you work with Hyperion you get some of their best guns, and of course Atlas will try to kill you, as if they weren't trying in the first place, but if you go against Hyperion and somehow work with Atlas, while they try to kill you, you get more selection to Hyperion weapons but they are harder to come by than being friends with them. So depending on which manufacture you work with, increases/decreases the odds and output of those weapons. They might as well do this, since their own patch destroyed their own Loyalty mods, turning them into one time only items. Those things really make a 353 Desert Raven deadly to Crawmerax! Ten shots, dead spot. Of course, a new class couldn't hurt. - Yoshi-TheOreo I'd say dual-wield is unlikely due to balancing issues. Essentially, you're either providing the player with a gun that stands on its own and therefore needs to be nerfed when dual wielded (e.g. less accuracy, no grenade/melee use, no scoping) in order to be balanced, or you're providing a gun that is of little use unless it's dual wielded. Given the way all the guns are balanced against one another and tied in to skills, it would require a massive overhaul to the way one-handed weapons work to keep things in balance, and I can't see those common nerfs really affecting all classes equally. Lilith Elementals aren't going to care about no grenades/scopes and accuracy nerf if they can double their DPS up close, for example. Other games have successfully implemented dual wielding by having it in mind from the get-go, usually designing meaningful weapon combinations that balance against the 2 handers, rather than just allowing double ups. Halo works in this way, and arguably still has issues with weapons being regarded as pointless because they're only useful in very specific circumstances when couples with one or two other weapons. I can't think of a game that has added dual-wield in a legitimate post-release update. Anybody? - Lucid Fugue Well I havent ever heard of a game with 87 bazillion guns or one that lets you go into an armoury and lets you take anything you want either. It would be farily easy to balance the guns for dual wielding, you simply take some recoil, accuracy, and a little fire rate penalties and boom. Although they don't have to "nerf" them down to the power of one gun, otherwise why dual wield? I don't care for dual wielding and I think the games weapon system is confusing and nerve racking enough -- but it's not a bad idea, nor impossible; especially coming from gearbox. I think they need to tell you more about the story behind your "guardian angel". The hyperion satelite at the end seems to suggest that the hyperion corporation just wanted you to stop atlas from getting what was in the vault. Maybe a DLC where you have to take down hyperion? Could be fun. -Carocrazy132 Frankly, if they added a progressive negative recoil reduction and accuracy modifier for dual wielding, it would make the guns extremely unwieldy. Extended fire would result in missing even point blank targets. Of course, if they restricted the dual-wielding to specific weapons for each character, it would be a lot simpler. Just don't give Lilith double SMGs, and you're golden. In fact, if they ONLY made pistol class guns double-wieldable, but for everybody, it wouldn't be so bad. The accuracy loss would make revolvers pretty much useless at range, and a good chunk of recoil reduction would mellow out the doubling of fire-rate. Sure Lilith with a pair of Cold Torments would dominate - but Lilith already dominates - it wouldn't really be that much more powerful. And of course if you threw in a class of baddies that could reflect low-damage bullets, suddenly double-wielding would be a heck of a lot more strategic. WhackyGordon 23:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps a class mod that allows dual wielding? But mostly in the new DLC I'm looking to fight off CL4T-PT, Interplanetary Ninja Assassin... 01:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Johnnnyy Dual wielding is a stupid concept born by hollywood. No one rolls "akimbo" in any real situation, and in BL it would completely throw the game off if you found 2 really really good pistols. -NOhara24 Yeah, but to be fair cars don't explode when you shoot them in real life either. And bullets don't have knockback (at least until somebody named Jakobs starts a gun manufacturing plant). That's all hollywood zazz. As far as throwing the game off, I like the idea of making it a class mod. I mean don't the FRI mods make your craw farming take longer? A dual-wield mod would take a lot of oomph out of your character, especially if it kinda sucked, and had the dual wield effect in one of the two mod effect slots. If you balanced it's potential damage per second boost against Lilith's merc mod, I doubt it would affect the balance of the game at all. If anything it would be a great way to get rid of some pesky ammo, really really fast. Like a less effective version of the Chopper. Maybe take the reciprocal of both guns accuracy, add them together, multiply by a factor of some calibrated amount like 2.0 or something, and then subtract it from 100 to get your dual-wield accuracy. Bam - two Cold Torments suddenly have crosshairs like a Wildcat. Besides - two machine pistols would pretty much turn Lilith into Lara Croft with superpowers lol WhackyGordon 17:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What would be awesome is modding vehicles and a Lance tank, bigger map for sed tank and weapon modding. -Vehicle modding because a railgun would be great 4 armoured targets. -A tank because the lancer needs a big brother. -Bigger maps might be to much, but i would like it if there was more areas with large open sections like Trash Coast. I however love the idea of Akimbo (dual weilding) but only for smgs or smaller. To make it fair the should have some seriously powerful enemies and more bandit things ,like a clever psycho chains 6 snipers on to a barrel, adds a firing system and a seat and you've got a better turret, but it has a low fire rate, say around 5.0-7.0 would be good. They also should have heavilly armored tank enemies (bullet sponges) for the bricks dual weilding of any-thing bigger than artillery Cars when they crash, they should have lasting evidence of crashing such as a big dent or bloody fenders or something But enough about what I want in DLC's What do Gearbox want is the question? -☻BLObOrt☻ 17:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC)MMMMM... DLC-liscious I think Gearbox wants money... WhackyGordon 18:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I will gladly give them money in exchange for more DLC. -NOhara24 i think it would be awesome if they made a dlc that allowed the player to fly single man or double of even 4 perdon carryin aircrafs, in other worlds, fly. Think about attacking rakk at their height or killing the hive from above, there would have to be some MAJOR changes, but hey, its an awesome idea. Actually, dual wielding seems a bad idea to me. Imagine Lilith, firefly mod with hellfires or even firehawks... Or gunslinger mordecai with high damage handguns with a 16+ fire rate. It would be rediculous. and if they did, to even it out, theyd have to give brick dual wielding anything, since he only uses one hand anyways. Brick with dual undertakers...dont thinkits a good idea. I think a DLC to take down Hyperion would be great, with CL4P-TP as the final boss. And give him a ton of claptrap henchmen each with its own little super power of some kind. Now THERES a DLC :) 01:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Johnnnnyyy So, Xbox is putting the existing DLCs on for half-price. Sounds to me like they're getting ready for DLC4, making all the money they can.. WhackyGordon 20:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Either that or it's just another ploy before they put them all together as a package deal for 20 bucks. But regardless, it's an awesome deal. -NOhara24